


The Legend of the Shrine

by cowbell52



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cop!Daichi, Gen, Post-Time Skip, Teacher!suga, basically just a fun drabble, club room shenanigans, jesus!asahi, messing with new club members, rip daichi, the mysterious Players of Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbell52/pseuds/cowbell52
Summary: None of the new players know what the shrine in the back corner of the club room is and at this point they are too scared to ask.orThe team created a shrine in the back corner of the club and refuse to explain anything or let it be taken down.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	The Legend of the Shrine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_fire_hydrant67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_fire_hydrant67/gifts).



> Thanks dirty_fire_hydrant67 for being my ruthless editor

No one is really sure how it started. 

The candles were definitely Suga’s doing, he couldn’t stand the club room always smelling like sweat. The photos of volleyball stars started showing up shortly after, slowly creating what was essentially a shrine to volleyball. Roughly cut out magazine articles and pictures were taped to the wall, partially obscured by a haphazard mound of objects. Most of them related to volleyball, but on the first glance it looked more like something that would be found in a decrepit old church. No one felt the need to address the slowly growing pile and they all felt a little worried about what would happen if it was taken down. 

It started to get out of hand when someone added a photo of Daichi, “RIP Daichi” written across the frame. Most of the team suspected it was Tanaka but there was no way to prove it. Regardless of the additions made throughout the months, the framed photo of their captain remained the center of the mess. 

Things escalated quickly from there. A cross appeared, Daichi’s name written across it. A photo of Jesus with Asahi’s face photoshopped onto it appeared, ominously watching the shine from above. 

Eventually, the candles got switched out for flameless ones, much to Tanaka and Noya’s protests. Hinata and Kageyama got in a few too many scuffles which would lead to a candle getting knocked over. Tanaka and Noya would leave without extinguishing them on an almost daily basis. Tsukishima had switched them out at some point, worried by the look of horror that crossed Yamaguchi’s face everytime one of the less predictable boys neared the open flame.

After Daichi, Suga, and Ashai had graduated and the new first years had joined the club, none of the new members dared to ask about it, fearing the man in the photo actually died. One particularly brave first year got up the courage to ask Ukai about it, slightly terrified of the answer. The only response they got was a deep sigh from their coach, which didn’t really clarify anything. 

When it came time for Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi to graduate, the first years still didn’t really know what events had led to the shrine that occupied the back corner of the club room. 

The next year, as the newly appointed captain and his third years were walking home, a police officer approached them. He didn’t look particularly threatening and seemed to not be much older than them but they still were wary. 

“You boys from Karasuno?” Questioned the cop.

“Yes sir! We are just on our way home from practice. I’m sorry if we have done something wrong!” The captain replied, really unsure of why he would be talking to them if they hadn’t messed up somehow. 

“What team are you on?” The officer asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Volleyball, sir!” 

At that the officer softened significantly. “Volleyball, hey? I actually went to Karasuno too. I was actually captain one of the years we went to nationals.” 

The whole team was immediately starstruck. This was the man who kept their senpais in order? It made sense he went on to be a police officer. 

After answering a few questions and imparting a bit of sage advice onto the captain of the team, they heard a call over the man’s radio. 

“Ah, well that’s my cue. It was nice meeting you kids. I’m officer Sawamura, by the way. Sawamura Daichi.” 

If the group was shocked before, they were absolutely aghast now. It clicked. They knew that name and they knew that face. That was the mysterious teenager on the shrine. 

From there it became a sort of hazing, the upperclassmen would give no information to the first years and let them solve the puzzle on their own. 

They would often ask Ukai and Takeda, but that was never fruitful. Ukai would often just reply to inquiries with a grunt, yell at them to get back to work, or mutter “I’m going for a smoke”. Takeda had a wider range of responses. Often he would reply with something along the lines of “he was a great captain, one of the best” before moving on. Sometimes he would provide them with a sigh, much like Ukai, sometimes a sad look, other times he would get scary. He would sink into the darkest expression they had ever seen on the man’s face and spout some truly dark and depressing metaphor only to snap back to the cheerful teacher they were used to so quickly it would give them whiplash. 

One year, a first year went to get their younger sister from school. Her teacher saw him and immediately recognized the logo on his jacket as the Karasano one.

“Is that a Karasuno volleyball jacket? I was the setter on that team back in my day. Even went to nationals with them one year. Man, that was a good group of guys” From there, Sugawara-sensi started to regale the poor teenager with stories about his time in the volleyball club.

“And then Tanaka and Noya tried to fight someone who looked at Kiyoko the wrong way, again, and I swear Daichi…” 

The first year didn’t hear anything after that name. He saw his chance, he was going to solve the mystery right here, right now. 

“Daichi? That must be the guy in the picture! What is that all about?”

At that question, Sugawara’s face dropped immediately, “The guy in the picture? I can’t talk about him. Not right now”. Little did the first year know that Daichi had forgotten to take the garbages out this morning, making Suga late for work and pissing him off. That, and Suga had heard about the hazing routine from Ukai and Takeda and wasn’t gonna let this kid off easy. 

It happens in 2020. A friendly scuffle in the club room ended with the photo falling to the ground, the glass and frame shattering. The whole team stopped in shock for a minute, frantically looking at each other unsure of what to do. 

The captain was the first to move. He grabbed a broom and started to clean up the shards of glass. He carefully extracted the photo from the wreckage, setting it aside to deal with later. The whole team was a little upset, the loss of the picture meant the loss of the mystery for future members of the team, but oh well. The photo didn’t really mean anything to them anyway. 

They all went on with their day, going through the motions of practice like usual, with the added comment here or there about the tragedy of losing the relic. Unfortunately for them, Ukai happened to overhear one of the remarks made under a first year’s breath and knew he couldn’t stand for it. 

The team filed out of the gym and up to the club room, ready to go home after a grueling practice. They rounded the corner and outside the door was a large man. His face hidden underneath a pair of sunglasses, despite it being dark out, and a baseball hat. He was accompanied by a shorter man sporting a similar set of accessories. 

Even with their “disguise” it was clear to the entire team that the two figures were the legends of Karasuno. The orange hair peeking out from under the shorter man’s cap was unmistakably that of Ninja Shoyo and the scowl on the face of the taller man was definitely that of Kageyama Tobio. 

The team even didn’t get a chance to react to the two olympic athletes standing in front of them when Kageyama removed his glasses to glower at them. Before the pair turned to walk away there were two words spoken: “Fix it”.

The team didn’t have to question what it was that they had to fix and there was literally no way they could ignore a command from their idols. 

The captain went out that night and bought the best picture frame he could find. 

From that day on it became Karasuno legend that to summon the Players of Old all one had to do was mess with the shrine. Without fail any tampering with the items in the back corner would result in the sudden appearance of a scary man. Sometimes it would be the famous athletes, sometimes it was a cop, a sweet but terrifying teacher, or a roster of other men. Regardless of who it was, they never stuck around for long and they always managed to terrify the poor teenagers. 

Occasionally, after an appearance from one of the Players of Old, the lights in the gym would be on late into the night, filled with the Karasuno alumni playing pickup games. Sometimes there would be others too, ones who never attended Karasuno but would join in none the less. There were rumours of famous players like Bukuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru, and Ushijima Wakatoshi joining in.

No one was really sure how it started, but they were forever grateful it did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was essentially sparked by an instagram post about Ukai wanting a smoke and got very out of control.


End file.
